I Hated Love
by rEpose
Summary: Craig is unsure of his true feelings for Tweek, and one simple mistake may destroy their relationship all together. Can Craig sort out his emotions and save their bond before it's too late? Fluffy Creek. Onsided KennyxTweek. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I, in absolutely no way, shape, or form own South Park, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, or Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. But wouldn't it be super cool if I did? :D

**A/N: **I was thinking of plotlines to use for a fluffy Creek fanfiction because I have wanted to write about this pairing for a long time… but I'm so new to the idea and feel of it, I couldn't think of anything. And then it hit me!!

In the back of the fifth book one of my favorite mangas, The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross, there's an extra mini story that I absolutely adored. It's basically about a guy who decided to go out with a girl as to not embarrass her in front of a lot of people, but he doesn't actually like her, but in the end he realizes how much she really means to him.

I decided to use this story for my plot, but switch the characters and tweak a few things here and there. Anyway, please take a look at this manga if you ever get the chance because it really is wonderful. I hope it's turned into an anime someday.

* * *

If you had asked me just a day earlier to list off things I disliked, it would have probably gone something like this: golden blond hair. Large, agate colored eyes. Strained speech. Selflessness. Bashfulness. Politeness. Consciousness of the real world.

In other words… my boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.

"Um… Craig? (bashfulness) I'm going to be having a- GAH! (strained speech) Party at Stark's Pond this weekend, and everyone's invited… (selflessness) so I would be really happy if you could come. (politeness) It's only for my birthday… (consciousness of the real world) but it would be a- AAUGH! Amazing if you stopped by." With his unruly silk-like hair catching the sunlight and shimmering like thousands of diamonds and his watery, darkly ringed eyes highlighted in the glow he looked like an angel as he ran this by me.

I hated it.

By some cruel twist of fate I later found myself standing in front of the tall, lithe, handsome Kenny McCormick. He somehow kept himself alive on food stamps, frozen waffles, and his parent's pornos from the eighties from day one. This ended up making him much more mature than he should have been allowed to be.

"You were too kind hearted to reject him, right?" Kenny smirked up from me from his spot on the snow-covered bench placed in front of Stark's Pond, giving a pretty view that lovers commonly shared when Kenny wasn't already occupying the wet, splintery seats.

"You're the one to talk, blondie," I fired back in my slightly nasally, monotone voice, referring to all of the 'relationships' he has.

"What, you think I'm the same as you? I don't date any of them- they're just friends," he said, his smirk widening. "Why don't you just break up with him? I'm sure that Tweek would be simply _shocked_ if he knew that you're forcing yourself to date him." He started to brush off a side of the bench, offering it to me.

"I accepted him when he told me how he felt… so I'll take responsibility, butt muncher." I spun on my heel, walking back home through the snow and ignoring Kenny's offer.

"Ooh. Such a gentleman," I could hear him swoon sarcastically behind my back.

* * *

"GAH! Craig?" Tweek's long, unnaturally dark eyelashes shivered as he glanced at me. He set down the game controller on the coffee table after I beat him at yet another round of the shooter game we had been playing.

"What?" I asked, trying to act as normal as possible. It was proving to be pretty trying.

"Your parents are going to be home soon, so…"

My parents didn't exactly approve of our relationship, but I couldn't say they disapproved, either. They were actually pretty fine as long as we didn't pull any googly eyes at each other while they were present. But I understood what Tweek was trying to tell me either way.

Sighing, I walked the spastic blond to my front door, holding it open for him and flashing a half-hearted smile as he walked out.

"Well, goodnight. Try and get a little sleep, ok?"

I started to close the door, but he stopped me with a, "G-Gah! Craig?"

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up straight, seeing Tweek with his hands clasping his thermos at his chest and his eyes screwed shut, a pale blush draped over his cheeks. He wasn't exactly twitching like he normally was. He was practically vibrating.

_Shit, shit, shit, _I remember thinking. _Does he really expect that? That's for couples! Oh. I guess we are a… 'couple'._

Nevertheless, I placed both hands tenderly on his shoulders and placed a small kiss straight on his pink, girlish lips. I pulled back to see him flushed red as a beet.

"…NNGH! GAH!" He yelped, jumping back to life. "Uh… um… S-see you tomorrow!" he called back at me as he darted off, clutching his thermos tightly in both hands. I could still hear him screeching nonsense even as he reached the top of the street.

_This is so exhausting._

_

* * *

  
_

"Kenny, how come you're not tired out by doing this sort of thing?"

"Because I _like_ girls." Kenny said, muttering under his breath shortly after, "What a stupid thing to ask. Anyway, if it was Clyde I'm sure you wouldn't mind kissing him or doing this and that."

I gave a very uncharacteristic shudder before grunting, "I'd never be able to anyway…"

"You're so cute," he replied flatly, standing up from the bleachers we sat on outside, watching a few other boys playing basketball. "I'm done here."

I wasn't told this very long ago, but apparently after Kenny left he had a run in with Tweek.

"Kenny! Do you- AUGH! Know where Craig is?"

"He's just over there…" Kenny waved a hand limply to the uncomfortable metal seats I remained in. Tweek turned to see, a smile on his face. It faded quickly however, when he saw the expression I wore as I looked on at Clyde. He was grinning from ear to ear, laughing at Cartman. Eric was a good defender, but only for being so incredibly fat his opponent's pass wouldn't be able to reach any of the other players no matter what. Clyde couldn't contain himself at the horrible humor of the situation.

I had never used this expression when I looked at Tweek. And by expression I mean the look in my eyes. It's just about the only way you can tell my emotions, really.

"Shocked? But you already knew, didn't you?"

Tweek spun around, rage making his eyes glint fiercely. Kenny was, for back of better words, stunned. "Kenny! You wanted me to see, didn't you?!" He was unnaturally calm, making the much taller blond concerned.

"You should give it a rest… pretending that he likes you-"

"I don't care! I need his kindness. I don't care if it's wrong as long as I can stay with Craig!" Tweek shoved Kenny with all his might (little as it may be). He ended up toppling to the ground, his legs weak at the unfamiliar fear in the coffee addict's eyes. "You're such a… You're such a meanie, Kenny! I hate you! GAH!" And with his killer comeback, the emaciated boy darted off, leaving the orange hoodie clad teen on the pavement.

"Haha. He thinks I'm mean. He… hates me…" Kenny wiped at his eyes, but ridding of the tears that were 'from the dust' didn't wipe the horrible feeling away with them.

* * *

_I wonder how long I can keep this up…? Maybe I'll get used to it after a while. Or maybe Tweek will get tired of me…_

The small boy was standing at the school gates, a quivering smile plastered on his face. I paid it no mind. It was finally Friday, and the day of Tweek's birthday party. We were supposed to walk straight to Stark's Pond after school to spend the a little extra together before the celebration.

He clutched my hand, leading me down the sidewalk and away from the high school. "It was a lot of fun yesterday, wasn't it?" I missed the way he was saying everything so calmly.

"Yeah."

"I studied up on fighter games when I got home. The one we played has a couple of sequels, right?"

"Yeah." I missed what he was saying entirely.

"I was really nervous meeting you today… but you weren't, were you?"

"Yeah."

"You're in love with Clyde, aren't you?"

"Yeah." If only I knew what I was saying…

"And you still… dislike me, don't you?"

"Yeah."

We had reached the railroad that separated the middle and high-class part of South Park from the 'ghetto' (as Cartman oh so eloquently put it) and the pond. Tweek had stopped walking, releasing my hand, standing frightfully still next to the tracks.

"Let's break up then."

"Yeah."

I hardly felt his soft, thin hand slip from mine. I continued walking until I reached the other side of the old, metal and wood path. _Klang klang, klang klang, klang klang…_ Those ungodly sleek, wooden, red and white striped poles lowered themselves, cutting off my ability to reach Tweek. Ruby lights blinked in my peripheral vision.

"…What!?" My brain had finally caught up to me. I spun to look at the downcast boy. But it was too late.

"I wonder what's come over me. I've stopped… I've stopped…" Tweek's shoulders had begun to tremble, crystalline tears rolling down his baby face. _Klang klang, klang klang, klang klang… _"Nomatter if it was wrong, I was going to take advantage of your k-kindness and keep wai-waiting until you would look at me. But-but what's come over me? I've… come to a stand-still…"

His eyes screwed shut, shadowed by his long bangs. I could almost, almost feel something tug and twist in my chest. This was new…_ Klang klang, klang klang, klang klang…_

"Goodbye… Craig."

For a split second I saw his spun-gold hair writhe in an unexpected gust of air, the train completely obscuring him from my view. For once in my life, I truly wanted to see his face.

But he was gone…

* * *

_I'm glad. That takes a load off my mind. I feel alive again. I'm really glad. Just as Kenny said, I'm sure Tweek wouldn't have wanted a reluctant boyfriend like me anyway…_

"_It's only for my birthday… but it would be a- AAUGH! Amazing if you stopped by…"_

"Well, I guess I'm not going now!! I'm not his… boyfriend… anymore…!" I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it to the floor, picking up several small bags and walking quickly over to my bedroom closet. "Haha. Ha… All these presents are in the way then. I'll just put them away…"

Oh, I can hear Kenny now. _"You're throwing away presents from him without even opening them? That's low."_

…I guess I'll just take a peek…

And I was honestly surprised. I'm sure Clyde or Token had told Tweek what to get almost every time… but that didn't mean he didn't put in effort. And that hurt.

Tweek was working so hard when I was just ungrateful for him. And just to add to it, he always knew how I felt. I thought _I_ was taking advantage of _his _kindness. I'm not the kind one. I just kept lying because I was too cowardly to hurt him. I wish he asked me how I really felt.

…Shit. How _do _I feel about Tweek?

I disliked him, didn't I? But… what did I dislike about him?

And then I saw them. Smiling up arrogantly at me from every bag was a crisp, clean envelope. And sure enough, each contained a heartfelt, painful letter. They had the occasional stray inkblot and sloppy smudge here and there, but that just made it more him. More Tweek.

_Dear Craig,_

_Your football game was a big success, wasn't it? I'm sure it was memorable for the both of us!_

_I'm looking forward to our days together._

_Tweek._

"The fuck is this? At least he's honest, I suppose…"

_Dear Craig,_

_You scored the highest grade on Mr. Garrison's test again! Here's a little something to congratulate you._

_It only proves that people who can study for tests well are smart! I really do respect you, you know._

_Tweek_

_Dear Craig,_

_It's been a month now since we started going out. I've loved every day since then._

_Tweek_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I am so grateful to God that you were born into this world._

_Tweek_

'_I am so grateful to God that you were born into this world.'_

And then it hit me like a big, yellow school bus.

Before I knew it, I was down the stairs and out the front door, feet slamming down hard on cracked pavement. I didn't even care enough to grab my coat.

He really loved me. Even when I never returned his feelings, he waited patiently for me to look at him… and I never bothered to notice!

He acts polite because it's the best he can do to make sure not to hurt anyone. And there's nothing wrong with being bashful.

I can teach him the things he doesn't know.

I want to hear his strained speech. I want to touch his golden blonde hair.

Tweek is my boyfriend.

* * *

Laughing and cheers could be heard in the distance, creating an uplifting atmosphere around the downtrodden teen.

"I'm really sorry, Tweek. It's my fault it turned out like this."

"No… you- ACK! You did it for both him and me, didn't you? Ngh…"

"…Tweek. Do you know why I don't date all those people?"

"…Huh?"

Kenny leaned swiftly down, pinning his hands on either side of the quivering form beneath him. Tweek's eyes widened (if possible) in pure terror, just waiting to be 'molested or raped or- or GAH!' by the unfortunate McCormick boy.

"Tweek!" I screeched, bursting out of the woods and into the clearing. I coughed and clutched the fabric at my chest, fighting to catch my breath.

"C-Craig?? What are you doing here? NGH!" Tweek stood and Kenny jumped off to the side, clearly flustered.

"I've figured it out, Tweek! I'm a complete idiot!" He was completely bewildered. I clutched his upper arms either way, not stopping for fear the epiphany would wash away before I got the chance to say it. I could hear his thermos crash to the ground beside me. I was never going to let go again. "If I really disliked you, I would have never pretended to go out with you! And I would have never kissed you, either! I'm a complete idiot because… because… Tweek. I never realized how in love with you I really was. Am!"

I just couldn't stop myself from leaning down and pressing my lips harshly to his. He made a strangled, muffled noise into me, but eventually collapsed in my arms. It was the most refreshing feeling in the world to feel him lean on me.

"Tweek… Happy Birthday." I whispered before gently wrapping my arms around his torso and pressing him flush against me once again.

* * *

"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes!?"

"I thought we could try it again… And this time, I'm really going to teach you how to play properly, alright? I want you to actually be a challenge this time around." I grinned cockily at the shivering boy. After we had gotten together (again) I realized- shit, it's my boyfriend's birthday and I don't have a present.

I know getting a video game may not be too personal, but at least we kind of had a story to it.

We quickly unwrapped the (incredibly difficult to remove!) thin, plastic covering outside the game case and clicked the disk into the platform.

Tweek spun from his seat on my living room couch to look first into a very orange torso, but then leaned back to get a better view of Kenny McCormick's face.

"You should get a boyfriend too, Kenny."

"Yeah, you should."

"Leave me alone."

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray for happy endings... ;=;

...Alright, I admit it. I only put a happy ending because I can't bear to hurt this couple. DX But I feel bad for doing that to Kenny. :/ Oh well. I suppose I would have had to hurt one of them in some way to get any kind of happy ending anyway.

I feel I butchered their personalities until I got into the feel of it towards the end, and I wish I could have written more. I actually made this pretty late at night, so that's why it's so stutter-ish and un-smooth like. But that just means that I'll be sure to do that next time I make a fanfiction of these kiddos. I hope that's soon... because I really, really love me some Creek.

And also, I HATE reading and starting out stories with the couple already together, so this was pretty taboo for me. :/ I've been trying to go out of my comfort zone as of late... and it's really been working. DX

Oh, while I'm thinking of it, I just kinda pulled Metroid Prime 2: Echoes out of a hat. XD I used to play (and absolutely LOVE) the Metroid Prime games on my GameCube when I was little. But my brother sold many of our GC games a while ago... the Metroid Prime games included. D: I have missing it recently, so I've started watching a walkthrough of the games on YouTube... And just as I remembered, MP is fantastic. Please take a look at the game if you get the chance.

I especially love the music. ;; ;;

Until next time, my duckies. Je t'aime.

(Reviews make my inner writer do jazz hands.)


End file.
